


Perils of a Haunted Tower

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna finds the Resurrection Stone and summons "the greatest witch of her bloodline." Too bad she forgot that half her bloodline wanted her parents dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perils of a Haunted Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Prompt #21 - Someone finds the Resurrection Stone and instead of summoning the spirit of a loved one, it summons the spirit of Bellatrix Lestrange.

~*~

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/111123.html)


End file.
